Harry Holmes
by dashnod
Summary: What if Sherlock Holmes was called into investigate the murder of James and Lilly Potter?
1. Beginning Investigations

This is a crossover that I just recently came up with. Mainly because I just watched the fist season of BBC's Sherlock.

I don't know if it's going to be a good story or not. That's up to you the reader's to decide.

**Chapter 1**

I watched as Holmes walked through the crime scene. He looked over everything that he came across. As far as I could tell whoever had attacked this family had used explosive's with the amount of damage done to everything that I saw. Though the man didn't have any visible marks on them.

"Holmes, what happened here?" I asked still quit puzzled.

"Well Watson, as far as I can tell whoever did this came in through the front door by way of it's destruction. Then they fought with the husband using some sort of device that left all of this damage. You can tell from the direction of the damage that the man stood his ground at the bottom of the steps while the attacker came towards him," Holmes said to me before he gingerly stepped over the husbands dead body and walked up the stairs motioning me to follow.

When we got to the top of the stairs we saw that there was a door open at the end of the hall. When we walked into the room past the door we saw that the room was for a toddler. We also saw that the back wall had been blown completely away from the house. After I saw that I then noticed a woman's body lying next to the crib.

Holmes had already started to make his way through the room looking at everything before he stopped in front of me and shook his head.

"Whoever killed the husband down stairs came up here and killed the wife. The attacker was more methodical in killing the wife because there is less stray damage up here. It looks like she tried to protect her child and was killed for it. There are only a few things I can't figure out. First is why would the attacker destroy the wall behind the crib? Second, how did that human shaped burn come to appear on the wall opposite the crib? Third, why were both the husband and the wife holding these strange sticks in their hands? Fourth, how were the husband and wife killed without leaving any marks on their bodies? Fifth, there were those motorcycle tracks in the lawn outside that came from nowhere and went nowhere? Sixth, who do those giant foot prints belong to that were next to the motorcycle tracks? Finally, where is the child of these two gone to?" Holmes said as he looked around all around the room with a slightly confused look on his face.

Inspector Lestrade entered the room at that moment and cleared his throat, "Holmes, my men found out the names of the deceased from some of the papers in the study. They were James and Lily Potter. One other thing. There were some strange moving photos in the study as well. One of them showed the couple holding a baby boy of about a year and a half old. We need to figure out what happened here and find that boy."

"We'll just have to look into marriage records to see if we can find when they were married. That will also lead us to see if they have any living relatives. We might be able to find the boy. If not, they might be able to tell us who would have wanted this couple dead," Holmes told the inspector as he left the destroyed room.

"Do you really think finding the relatives of this couple will get us the answers we are looking for?" I asked Holmes as we left not just the room upstairs but also the house altogether.

"Yes I do Watson. There are to many things that I can't figure out about this case and you know I hate it when there are things I can't figure out," Holmes replied with an answer that surprised me.

"How long do you think it will take to find the relatives, if they exist?" I asked as we got into the taxi we had waiting for us.

"Who knows Watson? I just hope it doesn't take to long," he said to me before he laid his head back to rest against the back of the seat as we headed back home.

* * *

A/N: I know this is a short chapter, but I just wanted to write this one up quickly while the idea was in my head.

As you most likely got from the name of this story and its description Harry is going to be adopted and raised by Holmes. This means a lot of changes will happen to both Harry and Sherlock. I'll leave it up to you to try figure out what changes will happen.

The next thing I want to say is that I have a new poll on my profile. This one is to pick a new story for me to start. I wont take this one down until about June or July.

Lastly please read and review.


	2. Authors Note

I'm sorry for the long wait for new chapters. I just got a new job recently so it's made it very hard to write for my stories. I'm putting a poll on my profile which will allow you the readers to choose two stories that you want me to continue. The poll will be up until November. I will then try and write a new chapter for the top three of four stories that get the most votes. I will include all of my stories on the poll, with the exception of 'Dashnod's Dimensional Looking Glass'. This means that even the stories that I've had on hiatus for a while as well. So please choose carefully. Though I think I can guess what the top three will be.


	3. Author's Note 2

Well it's the first of the month and the polls down. I'm only going to continue the top three stories with the fourth chapter update every month being one of the others. I have acquired a Beta so my chapters will be checked before uploading. Also I'm hoping to have the new chapters up by Christmas at the earliest New Year's at the latest. I do apologize if the story you voted for didn't make it into the top three, but don't worry it will get an update just not on a monthly basis.

When Harry Met Kori - 60

Angel(s) and Demon(s) - 47

Mystic Ninjas - 38

Project: Harry - 20

Tales of Sun and Moon - 19

Sullivan's Grandsons - 9

Harry Potter and the Hyren - 6

Finding Grandma - 4

Dudley, Wizard! - 2

Harry Holmes - 2

Spirit Guardians - 2

The Green Duelist - 2

There and Stuck: Powerpuff Z Tale - 0

Darkness Before the Dawn - 0

Dimensional Adventures Part 1: Pokepuff z - 0

A quick explanation about the parentheses in the 'Angels and Demons' on the list. I accidentally put those in there when I put it up. The title will be changed when the new chapter goes up.

The only thing I have to say other than that is that I thank everyone who voted. I appreciate everyone who has read my stories, favorited, followed, and reviewed them.


End file.
